Мандо'а
символ.]] Мандо'а, или Мандалорский язык, — язык, на котором говорили мандалорские воины и таунги. Грамматика Структура предложений мандо'а очень похожа на структуру предложений английского/основного, т. е. "подлежащее — сказуемое — дополнение". Однако есть некоторые отличия: поскольку мандо'а — разговорный язык, введены правила, делающие язык более легким для прозношения. Множественное число Для образования множественного числа большинства слов к ним нужно прибавить окончание "-е". Если существительное кончается на гласную, к нему во множественном числе добавляется "-се". Есть исключения, например, "гетт'се". Множественное число уменьшительно-ласкательной формы от "ад" будет "ад'ике", хотя в единственном числе имеется "ад'ике". Нужно вместо "-а" поставить "-е". Объединение слов Многие слова на мандо'а получаются объединением двух или более других слов, хотя при переводе им соответствует одно слово. То есть составному слову соответствует конкретное понятие. Хороший пример — "дар'джетии", что буквально переводится "больше не джедай", хотя на самом деле означает "сит". Установленных правил по объединению слов не существует, однако этот принцип играет важную роль в мандо'а. Апостроф используется в словах, чтобы показать их составную природу. Когда составное оказывается сложным для произношения, его части в разговоре могут опускаться; мандо'а в первую очередь разговорный язык, и легкость произношения является первостепенной. Например, вместо того, чтобы говорить "воре энтйе", произносят "вор'энтйе", что в результате превращается в "вор'е". Исключенные буквы Буквы "x" ("кс"), "z" ("з") и "f" ("ф") отсутствуют в мандо'а, хотя соответствующие им звуки существуют: "ф" представляется "vh" ("ф"), "z" — "с" ("з"). Префиксы В мандо'а префиксы свободны и предшествуют другим словам в предложении. Например, "тион" - вопросительный префикс: "Карен, тион ми хибира мандо'а ивиин'иш?'' означает "Карен, учим ли мы мандо'а быстро? Использование артиклей Артикли ("the" и "a/an") в мандо'а не используются, кроме случаев, когда надо интонационно выделить слово. Для артикля "the" в мандо'а используется несколько слов, наиболее часто - "te" ("те"). Спряжение У большинства глаголов существует две формы: неопределенная, с окончанием "-r" ("-р"); и все остальные, без окончание "-r" ("-р"). Например, вы скажете не "Ни ворер", а "Ни воре". There are two forms of most verbs: the infinitives, which end in r'', and everything else, which does not use the ''r. For example, you wouldn't say Ni vorer, but Ni vore. При использовании вспомогательных глаголов, вроде "вен" или "лисер", спрягается вспомогательный глагол, за которым идет основной глагол в неопределенной форме. Пример: "Гар лисе джорхаа'ир" ("Ты можешь говоришь"). Прилагательные, образованные от существительных Чтобы образовать прилагательное от существительного, в зависимости от легкости произношения используются суффиксы "-ла" и "-иш". Хороший пример: "ди'кут". "Ди'кут" означает "идиот". Чтобы превратить слово в прилагательное, добавляется суффикс "-ла": "ди'кутла". Был использован суффикс "-ла", поскольку он лучше сочетается со словом "ди'кут", чем суффикс "-иш". Это правило действует во всех случаях. Сравнительная и превосходная формы Сравнительная форма образуется прибавлением к прилагательному суффикса "шай'а": "дралшай'а" ("ярче, сильнее"). Превосходная форма образуется прибавлением к прилагательному суффикса "-не": "джатне" ("лучший"). Песни *"Ярость воинов тени" *"Коте Дарасуум" *"Ка'рта Тор" *"Гра'туа Куун" *"Воде Ан" *"Мандалорская застольная песня" За кулисами В настоящее время язык разрабатывается Карен Тревисс; это обычная практика для создателей фантастических вселенных (см. "эльфийский" и "клингонский"), но для "Звёздных войн" официально таких попыток не предпринималось. Словарь, включающий различные слова и фразы, находится на последних страницах книги Тревис "Republic Commando: Triple Zero", а также в "Star Wars Insider 86", но в настоящее время неофициальный список слов можно получить из различных источников. Поскольку официальный словарь находится в разработке, многие слова могут измениться. Сам Тревис отмечает следующее: :"Единственные официальные источники мандо'а по состоянию на январь 2006 года — слова песни из "Republic Commando" за авторством Джесси Харлин из компании "LucasArts" (композитора, написавшего музыку к игре) и я сама, поскольку разработка языка опирается на слова песни. Поскольку для каждого слова источник не указан, я советую перепроверить списки после появления официального словаря, а также всегда помнить, что языки — даже придуманные — постоянно меняются." Диалект, который Реван выучил от Саши — мандлорский, но не похожий на данный. Неизвестно, является ли он каноническим. Появления *"Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Flashpoint" *"Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" *"Star Wars: Republic Commando" *"Republic Commando: Hard Contact" *"Republic Commando: Triple Zero" *"Odds" *"The Cestus Deception" *"Bloodlines" *"Star Wars Legacy: Broken" Источники *Слова собраны из разных источников, включая случайные беседы. Карен Тревисс настаивает, что официальные источники мандо'а — её блог и форум "Звёздных войн": *[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=237751&start=0 Starwars.com Message Boards Mando'a Discussion thread] *"Cannon to right of them, cannon to left of them...noble Three Million!" - Karen's blog *28 февраля 2006 года сайт StarWars.com представил выдержки из будущего романа "Republic Commando: Triple Zero". К ним прилагались два PDF-файла: 24-страничный "Словарь мандо'а" и трехстраничная "Краткая грамматика мандо'а". *"Republic Commando: Triple Zero", выдержки на StarWars.com *Обновленый словарь мандо'а на StarWars.com (последнее обновление: сентябрь, 2006 — последняя версия ниже) Смотри также *Фандалорцы Внешние ссылки *Karen Traviss' Mando'a page — имеется список слов мандо'а, грамматика и звуковые файлы (последнее обновление словаря мандо'а: ноябрь, 2006) *[http://ia300137.us.archive.org/3/items/JoelAndersonOntheHorizon/OnTheHorizon.mp3 "On The Horizon", передача, посвященная мандо'а] *[http://www.archive.org/download/Incoming_Karen_Traviss_Interview/incoming.mp3 "Incoming!", интервью Карен Тревис, посвященное мандо'а] *StarWars.com - "Republic Commando: Triple Zero", выдержки на StarWars.com *StarWars.com - Обновленный словарь мандо'а (последнее обновление: сентябрь, 2006 — смотри первую ссылку на последнюю версию) *StarWars.com Forums - Republic Commando: Triple Zero SPOILERS! (FJA) *[http://adennverd.wordpress.com/tag/lessons/ Уроки мандо'а] Категория:Языки Категория:Мандалорцы de:Mando'a en:Mando'a